


#6 Glass

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's better to just keep your mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#6 Glass

Ash saw the danger signs when veins were bulging on Misty's head and her face transformed into that of a terrifying creature. When she picked up the thick book from the shelf, he had a very bad feeling about what was coming next and he was right. As he ducked, the book went sailing over his head and struck the mirror on the wall behind him. The impact was enough to send jagged cracks splintering through the glass surface. It didn't stop there however. Little pieces of glass came free and dropped to the floor in a shower of glittering fragments.

Ash gaped at the little piles of glass. "Misty, look what you just did! You broke that mirror!" He looked incredulously back at his wife, whose face was twisted into a furious expression. She didn't seem bothered at all about the damage she had just caused. "And what if that book hit my head? That would hurt!"

"Yeah, it would be such a pity if I knocked out the last of your brain cells, wouldn't it?" 

Misty looked around the room, as if searching for something else to throw at him.

Ash decided that now would be a really good time to run away from his hormonal wife and so he did, running for dear life. Hopefully it wasn't going to be too long before Misty got over her anger and forgave him for that careless answer.

He had learned a very important lesson that day.

Just because Misty was eight months pregnant and definitely looked it, it was not okay to tell the truth when she asked him if she looked fat.

Why she had to even ask him in the first place, he didn't know.


End file.
